Au fil du temps
by Lyne Stevens
Summary: Les Maraudeurs sont à Serpentard, leurs victimes préférées sont respectivement à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire avancer les choses ? Une amie commune aux deux groupes se trouvant à Serpentard peut-être ? Ou bien ce Joker dont l'identité est complètement inconnue ? Sûrement !
1. Prologue

~ PDV Lily ~

Moi, Lily Evans, rousse aux yeux verts et Gryffondor de mon état je me posais une importante question… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette fichue invitation à cette fichue fête ? Je la retiens Marlène avec ses idées. Commençant à en avoir marre de cette atmosphère étouffante je bousculais plusieurs personnes afin d'atteindre le jardin.

-Fais gaffe la sang-de-bourbe, me fit un Serpentard.

Je lui fis un geste peu sympathique de la main avant de continuer ma route. J'étais dehors depuis à peine deux minutes quand on m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon agresseur.

-Potter, soupirai-je.

-Evans, répliqua le jeune homme. Ma fête ne te plaît donc pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, ironisai-je. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je tenais tant à m'en éloigner.

-Toujours aussi insolente ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, répliquai-je.

-Je t'ai vu faire un geste grossier à l'un de mes amis, déclara-t-il.

-Et alors ? Demandai-je. Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Pas chez moi Evans, répondit-il.

-Oh, c'est chez toi ? Fis-je mine de m'étonner. Je me disais aussi qu'y avait que ta grosse tête pour vivre ici.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra sa prise sur mon bras. Avant de glisser une main sur ma taille et de me rapprocher de lui.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Evans, murmura-t-il.

-Tu es tombé bien bas pour poser tes mains sur moi, répliquai-je.

-Il n'y a que ton sang de sale, le reste est pas mal, sourit-il.

Je le repoussais violemment.

-Ne me touche pas Potter ! Le prévins-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et m'attrapa à nouveau le bras.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, criai-je.

Vu ma puissance vocale plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers nous. Mais ce nouveau public ne m'empêcha pas de lui mettre la claque de sa vie. Même si je sais que je vais le regretter…

~ PDV Leah ~

Moi, Leah Carlson, brune aux yeux gris et Serdaigle de mon état j'essayais de m'éloigner le plus possible de la piscine et accessoirement de Black qui cherchait à m'éclabousser.

-Arrête ça, grognai-je.

-Tout dépend de toi ma belle, sourit-il.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle et en plus tu sais très bien que ce sera toujours non, m'agaçai-je.

-Sache Carlson, que si tu acceptais de coucher avec moi alors je te ficherais la paix, déclara-t-il.

-Jamais Black, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Râlai-je.

-J'en conclus que tu apprécies toutes mes petites attentions ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Des « petites intentions » ? M'écriai-je. Tu te fiches de moi, c'est carrément du harcèlement.

Je commençais à m'éloigner mais il sortit de l'eau pour m'attraper le bras et me coller contre lui.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, soufflai-je.

-Je suis presque effrayée Pigeon, se moqua-t-il.

« Pigeon » c'est ce surnom qu'il me donne à cause de l'aigle qui représente ma maison. Je sursautais en sentant ses mains monter de plus en plus haut.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Criai-je. Tu as je ne sais combien de filles à tes pieds et c'est moi que tu viens faire chier ?

Il me regarda à moitié choqué que je puisse me rebeller ainsi. J'en profitais pour le pousser et il retomba dans l'eau. Je sais très bien qu'il y aura des représailles mais actuellement je suis trop énervée pour m'en soucier.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

En voilà une qui se droguait aux Lisopaïnes. Je m'approchais et j'eus une agréable surprise en voyant une rouquine mettre une gifle magistrale à Potter. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui attrapais le bras.

-Bienvenue au club, lui dis-je avant de l'embarquer sous le regard furieux de Potter.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie avant de transplaner.

~ PDV Lettice ~

Moi, Lettice Thompson, blonde aux yeux marrons et Serpentard de mon état je m'approchais d'un cercle uniquement constitué de quelques élèves de ma maison.

-Coucou, saluai-je joyeusement.

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que les grandes vacances ont commencées, et même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment mes amis je ne m'ennuie pas avec eux. Regulus Black leva les yeux au ciel en m'apercevant.

-Y aurait-il un problème ? Demandai-je.

-Il y en a bien un, et c'est toi ce problème ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Oh, vraiment ? Rien que ça ? Fis-je mine de m'intéresser.

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

-Et sinon, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? Soufflai-je.

Autant profiter du fait que je l'ai sous la main pour poser la question, et puis depuis le temps qu'il me plaît. Il eut l'air étonné puis un sourire mauvais s'installa peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

-Je préfèrerais encore embrasser cette sang-de-bourbe d'Evans, répliqua le sixième année.

Quelle insulte, mes amis, j'en serais presque vexée.

-Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais sortir avec toi, c'est clair ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Voulus-je savoir.

-Tu es… Banale, catastrophique, minable, nulle, ennuyante, insignifiante, insupportable et par-dessus le marché tu es moche, énuméra-t-il. Avoue qu'il y a mieux !

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les rires autour de moi puis…

-Mais va te faire mettre sale con, m'exclamai-je soudainement.

Je rassemblais mes forces puis je lui donnais une gifle avant de m'éloigner. Je bousculais une fille j'avais déjà vu pour être à Poufsouffle dans la même année que moi.

-Désolée, soufflai-je.

-Pas grave, fit la jeune fille une bouteille à la main.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demandai-je.

Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle une bonne mémoire.

-Joana, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-Lettice, souris-je. Oh, et je te conseille fortement d'éviter Regulus Black et les maraudeurs.

-Pas besoin de tes conseils je le fais déjà, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

~ PDV Joana ~

Moi, Joana Harper, châtain aux yeux dorés j'observais cette Lettice s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? Me demanda une voix masculine.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas seule vu que tu es là Lupin, soupirai-je.

Je m'éloignais de lui tout en ignorant son sourire amusé. Je pris l'initiative de monter à l'étage à la recherche d'une salle de bain histoire de lui échapper. Cependant, il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre un mur.

-Fous-moi la paix Lupin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Râlai-je.

-Hum non, et tu me plais bien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, je te plais ? C'est super, je me coucherais moins bête ce soir, répliquai-je.

Je ne suis pas complètement sobre et mon corps ne réagit pas comme je le voudrais. Stupide maraudeur trop beau, stupides hormones à la con !

-Toi et tes copains vous êtes bien atterris en allant à Serpentard, grognai-je.

-J'ai envie de toi Joana, murmura-t-il.

Le fait d'entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit l'effet d'un déclic et j'essayais de le repousser plus violement.

-Dégage Lupin, m'écriai-je.

Non seulement il ne m'obéit pas mais en plus mes efforts restèrent vains et il s'approcha de moi.

-Lupin tu…

…Il m'embrasse cet abruti. Ce n'est pas qu'un petit bisou, et il veut que j'y réponde en plus ! Je posais mes mains sur son torse dans une nouvelle tentative pour le repousser mais ces dernières allèrent se glisser derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Il me lâcha un peu et je fis une molle tentative pour m'échapper mais il m'attrapa par la taille alors que ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans mon cou. Il me guida ensuite jusqu'à une chambre voisine où il m'allongea sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Il quitta mes lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et j'eus conscience qu'il me retirait mon tee-shirt. De toute façon vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'aurais pu faire toutes les tentatives du monde pour le repousser que ça n'aurait pas marché. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir… Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres et je fermais enfin les yeux en me laissant aller.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, je viens poster le premier chapitre afin que vous vous fassiez une meilleure idée de ma fic ! ( :

J'accepte tous les commentaires, critiques ou pas !

~ PDV Lily ~

-Mais t'as pas fini ton cirque ? S'agaça mon amie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Leah avant de l'ignorer et de continuer à faire les cents pas.

-Lily, c'est juste un titre de préfète-en-chef, soupira-t-elle.

-Oui, mais une préfète-en-chef n'arrive pas en retard, grognai-je.

Elle regarda sa montre et me lança un regard noir.

-Le train est dans cinquante minutes, souffla-t-elle.

-A ton avis, qui sera l'autre préfet-en-chef ? Demandai-je en l'ignorant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Peut-être Rogue, peut-être Harper, peut-être Lupin.

Je m'arrêtais pour réfléchir à la question.

-Dumbledore n'engagerait pas Rogue, déclarai-je.

-Et Harper a beau être gentille, elle ne se fera pas assez respectée, soupira la jolie brune.

-Joana est beaucoup trop timide, marmonnai-je.

-Et elle s'est mis les Maraudeurs à dos, me rappela-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle s'y était prise, avouai-je.

-C'était en cinquième année, elle a mangé alors qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé, répondit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais je ne répondis rien. Ces stupides Maraudeurs avec leurs règles aussi débiles qu'eux. Tant que l'un de ces quatre-là n'avaient pas commencé à manger alors personne n'avait le droit de se servir.

-Dans ce cas-là c'est Lupin d'office, soupirai-je.

-Peut-être que ce sera Thompson, me rassura mon amie.

J'échangeais un regard avec elle avant que nous éclations de rire d'un commun accord.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ricanai-je. Elle a été préfète en cinquième année et a été relevée de ses fonctions au bout de trois mois parce qu'elle en profitait pour se balader dans les couloirs la nuit.

-Oui, elle est irresponsable mais franchement je l'aime bien, avoua-t-elle.

-Oui, pour une Serpentard elle est plutôt sympa, marmonnai-je.

-Lily ? M'appela Leah.

Je relevais la tête vers mon amie qui se mettait sur ses deux pieds.

-Il nous reste une demi-heure, me prévint-elle.

Je mis ma veste avant d'empoigner ma valise et de la suivre dans les rues de Londres. Nous arrivâmes à la gare au bout d'un quart d'heure et nous traversâmes le fameux mur qui nous permettrait d'atteindre le Poudlard Express.

-Aïe, s'exclama Leah en se frottant le nez.

Je regardais les deux personnes que nous venions de percuter et qui semblait se disputer peu avant.

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention, râla Regulus Black.

-Tais-toi un peu, nous défendit Anaïs Harper.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Leah. Le petit frère de Sirius Black et la petite sœur de Joana Harper se détestaient depuis leur deuxième année. Et j'avoue ne pas en connaître la raison mais j'ai toujours rêvé de les voir ensemble… Bah quoi ? C'est comme quand on regarde une série et qu'on a trop envie de voir deux personnes spécifiques se mettre ensemble.

-Laisse tomber Anaïs, s'interposa Leah. Et toi Black, sache que si tu n'avais pas été derrière ce mur on aurait pu faire attention.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand ce fut à notre tour d'être percuté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Râla l'aîné des Black alors que le petit frère nous lançait un regard suffisant.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Déclara Anaïs en envoyant un regard noir à Regulus avant de s'éloigner.

J'échangeais un regard agacé avec mon amie avant de nous éloigner du mur.

-Hey Carlson, appela Sirius. Tu es au courant que l'histoire de la piscine ne restera pas sans suite.

-Fous moi la paix, soupira la Serdaigle.

Nous montâmes dans le train et nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide.

-Y a la réunion de préfets à treize heures, et on va devoir y aller toutes les deux, commenta Leah.

-On va devoir laisser nos valises seules et on risque de prendre le compartiment, soupirai-je comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur des racines, raconta joyeusement Lettice à une Joana amusée.

-Les filles, les appelai-je.

Elles reculèrent pour être à notre niveau.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Proposa Leah.

-Avec plaisir, répliqua la blonde en poussant Joana vers nous.

Elles posèrent leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet et s'installèrent sur les banquettes.

-Euh, Lettice ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'être seule de treize à quatorze heures ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, non pas du tout, répondit la jolie blonde.

-Qui sont les préfets-en-chef ? Nous interrogea la Poufsouffle.

-De source sûre je dirais moi, souris-je. Et éventuellement Lupin.

La jeune fille aux yeux de couleur si particulière soupira et détourna la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lupin n'est pas du genre à chercher des noises aux autres, c'est plus Potter et Black, la rassura Leah.

Joana échangea un regard avec Lettice qui eut un petit sourire désolé.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, soupira la Serpentard.

Je m'apprêtais à demander plus d'informations face aux comportements des deux jeunes filles quand la dame aux bonbons ouvrit la porte. Avant même que la vieille femme ouvre la bouche, Leah s'était déjà précipité sur le chariot pour passer commande.

-On ne va manquer de rien, s'exclama joyeusement la brunette une fois la vieille femme partie.

-Fais gaffe à tes bourrelets Carlson, se moqua une voix désagréable.

Une voix appartenant à Potter, bien évidement.

-Hum, mais peut-être que si je prenais des kilos Black me ficherait la paix, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'insurgea celui-ci. Le physique n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Une exclamation dédaigneuse s'échappa des lèvres de Lettice. Black chercha l'origine du son et inclina légèrement la tête en apercevant la blonde.

-Ma chère Lettice, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir à notre petite fête, sourit-il.

-Sûrement parce que je suis l'une des seules que tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre dans ton lit, répondit-elle.

-Certes, mais ta beauté aurait dû renverser toutes les autres visions enchanteresses, la complimenta-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas. J'ai vraiment du mal quand j'assiste aux dialogues de personnes faisant parties de la « Bonne société ».

-Alors Evans ? M'appela Potter. Tu comptes nous ficher la paix cette année ?

-Rêve Potter, je suis préfète-en-chef cette année, m'agaçai-je.

Il ricana et s'écarta un peu pour qu'on puisse apercevoir Lupin.

-Alors Remus, content de savoir avec qui tu vas travailler ? Se moqua le jeune homme à lunettes.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air de s'en ficher pas mal.

-Je ne suis pas difficile, sourit mon collègue. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré Marlène, le taquina l'aîné des Black. Elle est plus regardable.

-Certes mais dans ce cas même Diggory est plus regardable, répliqua Potter.

-Avec qui travaille Diggory au fait ? Demanda le quatrième Maraudeur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Black. Chez les Poufsouffle il n'y a que cette cinglée de Skeeter qui a assez d'importance pour retenir mon intention. Ah, et cette fille qui cherche des noises à mon frère mais impossible de me rappeler son nom.

-Anaïs Harper, répondit Joana instinctivement.

Potter haussa un sourcil en direction de la Poufsouffle.

-Et toi tu es ? Demanda-t-il.

-La sœur d'Anaïs et celle qui travaille avec Amos, répliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, mais tu es l'affamée, se rappela Peter.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir en entendant le surnom qu'on lui donnait depuis la cinquième année. Les yeux de Black et Potter s'illuminèrent alors qu'ils semblaient se rappeler quelque chose.

-Mais tu t'es embellie, déclara Black. Comme quoi deux mois de vacances ça forge une féminité.

-Foutez le camp, grogna Leah.

Potter allait répliquer mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

-On aura bien le temps plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Il attendit que ses amis s'éloignèrent, nous jeta un dernier coup d'œil et s'en alla à son tour.

-C'est la première fois qu'il intervient, s'étonna Leah.

-Peut-être qu'il est plus responsable, répondis-je sans trop y croire.

-Sûrement un peu plus, déclara Joana.

Elle savait un truc sur Lupin et ça avait le don de m'intriguer. A treize heures nous nous dirigeâmes vers le compartiment des préfets.

-Dis-moi Joana, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir, commençai-je.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Et en continuant d'avancer à reculons. Cependant je ne pus me résoudre à lui demander ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Lupin en public et je lui posais une question complètement différente :

-Pourquoi Lettice a peur des racines ?

La Poufsouffle éclata de rire et ne remarqua donc pas le jeune homme derrière elle.

-Mais arrêtez de me percuter dedans, s'agaça Regulus alors que Rogue se mettait à ricaner.

Joana se retourna vers le cadet des Black pour s'excuser mais s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Oh, c'est toi ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Ma très chère Joana, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le jeune Black en posant une main sur son épaule.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Leah.

-Très bien, marmonna-t-elle. Et toi ?

-Oh, beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai vu, répondit-il d'une voix forte.

-Arrête tes conneries Black, râla Anaïs en le bousculant pour rentrer dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Ne sois pas jalouse Harper, tu seras toujours ma préférée aussi belle que soit ta sœur, se moqua Regulus.

J'échangeais un nouveau regard avec Leah, mais cette fois nous étions amusées.

-Ne vous méprenez pas les filles, soupira Joana. Il sait que ça embêterait beaucoup Anaïs si on s'entendait bien lui et moi. Mais je pense qu'il va arrêter sa comédie bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna le concerné.

-Hum, Lettice peut se montrer très bavarde, répliqua la jeune fille.

Regulus sembla paniqué puis il entra précipitamment dans le fameux compartiment.

-Pourquoi y a embouteillage ici ? Demanda Lupin en arrivant.

Il s'arrêta en voyant quatre paires d'yeux le fixer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'étonna-t-il en fixant Rogue.

-Reg a fait preuve d'affection physique envers Joana pour énerver Anaïs, répondit le Serpentard.

-Affection physique ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, répondit Joana en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Lupin qui ne répliqua rien. Finalement Joana détourna les yeux et nous la suivîmes dans le compartiment. Il fallait vraiment que je l'interroge sur elle et Lupin.


	3. Chapter 2

~ PDV Leah ~

-Bien, maintenant que tous les points du règlement ont été éclaircis on va pouvoir y aller, déclara Lily en interrogeant Lupin du regard.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Je me levais puis j'étirais mes membres engourdis.

-Va falloir que tu te réhabitue, me taquina Lily.

-De quoi tu parles ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu vas rester assise plus d'une heure pour les cours, sourit Joana.

-Ne m'en parlez pas maintenant, les suppliai-je. Je suis une femme d'action moi !

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre Carlson, fit une voix masculine derrière nous.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours dans les parages ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Black ? Râlai-je.

-Je viens chercher mon ami comme tu peux le voir, sourit-il.

-Il pouvait rentrer tout seul, il est assez grand, soupirai-je.

-Et puis mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, s'immisça Joana.

Ce qui étonna tout le monde, elle n'avait pas l'air d'ouvrir beaucoup la bouche, surtout devant les maraudeurs.

-Tu insinues que Remus préfèrerait ta présence à la mienne, se moqua Black.

Joana eut un léger sourire puis haussa les épaules. Lily fronça les sourcils et ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre les deux maraudeurs et la Poufsouffle.

-On va vous laisser, déclara lentement la rouquine.

-Tu as quelqu'un de plus intéressant à voir Evans ? Ricana le jeune homme.

Lupin de son côté resta silencieux mais jeta quelques regards à Joana.

-La question ne se pose même pas, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais retrouver Lettice, soupira Joana en s'éloignant.

J'échangeais un regard avec Lily et nous nous tournâmes le dos aux deux maraudeurs sans un mot de plus. Nous rattrapâmes notre amie rapidement.

-Je pourrais te poser certaines questions Joana ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui, si tu veux, sourit la jeune fille.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre compartiment où nous trouvâmes Lettice avec Anaïs.

-Coucou grande sœur, s'exclama la nouvelle arrivante.

-Salut Nana, soupira Joana.

-Comment tu vas Jojo ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Bien, et toi ?

-Bien, quoi de nouveau chez les préfets ?

-Pas grand-chose, répliqua Joana.

-Bon, désolée d'interrompre cette conversation fraternelle mais j'ai des questions pour Joana, les interrompit Lily.

Je jetais un coup d'œil surpris à la rouquine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Rien du tout, pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose ? S'étonna la Poufsouffle.

-Je ne sais pas, vous échangez des regards, j'ai cru remarquer quelques sous-entendus mais j'ai peut-être imaginé des choses, s'expliqua la rouquine.

-Tu as effectivement imaginé des choses Lily, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Lupin, répondit Joana.

-Ils sont sortis ensemble en cinquième année mais il a cassé à cause de cette histoire de règlement, s'immisça Lettice.

Joana eut l'air de nager en pleine incompréhension puis écarquilla les yeux.

-J'avais oublié cette histoire, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ment… Et mon impression ne put que se renforcer quand elle échangea un regard rapide avec la Serpentard. Je vais donc devoir faire quelque chose qui ne demande aucune morale : aller voir Skeeter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette année à votre avis ? Demanda Joana avec un sourire.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Anaïs.

-Du Joker, devina Lily.

La Poufsouffle acquiesça et j'éclatais de rire. Chaque année le « Joker » nous faisait passer un mot juste avant d'arriver à Poudlard et au moment où Dumbledore se levait pour faire son discours on devait faire ce qui était indiqué sur le mot et ça pouvait dériver en tout et n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière déjà ? Demanda Lily en souriant.

-On s'est tous levé et on a changé de table, je m'étais retrouvée à Poufsouffle, me rappelai-je.

-Enfin tous c'est vite dit, commenta Anaïs. Les Serpentards ne l'ont jamais fait.

-Sûrement parce qu'on a jamais rien reçu de ce Joker, déclara Lettice.

Un silence étonné suivit cette révélation.

-Je ne veux pas être méchante Lettice, commença Lily. Mais…

-Mais c'est normal ? C'est ça ? Répliqua la blonde.

-Le fait est que le « Joker » a fait passer le mot pendant votre absence, nous renseigna Anaïs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? Demandai-je.

-Taper sur nos tables avec nos deux poings deux fois de suite puis frapper une fois dans ses mains en non-stop, nous renseigna la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Mais c'est l'air d'une musique de Queen, s'extasia Lily.

-Qui ça ? Demandai-je en même temps que Lettice.

A voir les regards de la Gryffondor et des deux Poufsouffle j'ai l'impression d'avoir blasphémé.

-Je ne te parle plus espèce d'inculte, déclara la rouquine en me jetant un regard choqué.

… Bon, j'exagère mais c'est comme ça que je prends son regard.

-C'est moldu, soupira Joana.

-C'est pas une excuse, marmonna Lily.

La Gryffondor passa le reste du voyage à me lancer des regards sidérés.

-Arrête ça Lily, m'agaçai-je. J'y suis pour rien si je suis de Sang-pur.

-Et c'est depuis ce jour que j'ai peur des racines, déclara Lettice à Anaïs qui était en train de rire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de racines ? Interrogea Lily pendant que Joana pouffait de rire.

… L'art et la manière de changer de sujet.

-Bah en fait, commença la Serpentard. C'est à cause de Black, il…

-J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, déclara Regulus en apparaissant à la porte.

Tu parles d'une excuse, il nous écoutait ! Sinon je ne suis pas parano, loin de là.

-Dégage, si c'était de toi que je parlais j'aurais dit mini-Black pour plus de compréhension, se moqua Lettice.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu plus intelligente que ça, soupira Regulus.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un petit merdeux, répliqua la blonde. Oh, mais je le pense toujours.

-J'ai toujours pensé que les Serpentards s'entraidaient, m'immisçai-je malgré moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi cet été ? Se moqua le jeune homme en m'ignorant complètement.

-J'étais jeune, idiote et j'avais mauvais goût, se justifia-t-elle.

Ahah, faudra que je la ressorte !

-Aucune utilité à parler avec toi, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je suis prête à parier cinq chocogrenouilles qu'il est vexé comme un pou. D'ailleurs depuis quand les poux se vexent ? Rien ne va plus dans ce monde !

-Bon, va-t-on enfin savoir la raison de cette phobie des racines ? S'impatienta la rouquine.

-Bah en fait, c'est à cause de Sirius…

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil suspect à la porte.

-Sa famille était chez mes parents et je devais aller le chercher pour le dîner, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis allé dans le jardin car il était adossé à un des arbres et quand je me suis approché il en a profité pour me faire un croche-pied.

-… Et ? Demandai-je.

-Bah après je me suis tourné vers lui et tout ce qu'il m'a sorti c'est : « Je suis une racine ! », finit-elle.

Lily eut l'expression de celle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là et ce fut suffisant pour que j'explose de rire. D'ailleurs ma réaction et celle de Lily eurent raison de Joana qui suivit le même chemin que moi.

-Hum, je vois que je dérange, sourit Lupin.

Lupin qui sourit… Flippant. Ca a au moins le mérite de me calmer. Joana de son côté tentait de reprendre son souffle en essuyant de petites larmes.

-Sérieux, c'était à ce point ? Me moquai-je.

Elle me tira la langue pour toute réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lupin ? Demanda Anaïs.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de vous demander ça, répliqua-t-il.

-On va bien, répondis-je. On… On a juste hâte d'âtre à Poudlard.

-Même pas vrai, râla la Poufsouffle.

-Jojo, t'as détruit mon effet d'élève studieuse, soupirai-je.

-Personne ne remarquera rien, m'assura-t-elle avec un faux air sérieux.

Je me plaquais la même expression sur le visage et je me tournais vers Lupin dont les yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre nous deux.

-Je voulais juste vous dire de vous préparer, soupira-t-il.

Lily sauta sur ses pieds.

-Tu veux que je fasse l'autre moitié du train ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

Il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonies.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu plus mature, marmonna la Gryffondor. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose cet été ?

J'haussais les épaules laissant mes pensées dériver sur les maraudeurs. Chacun d'entre eux avait une tâche bien spécifique quand ils confectionnaient leurs mauvais plans. Lupin était la tête pensante, Potter était celui qui agissait, Black s'occupait de menacer les témoins s'il y en avait et enfin Pettigrown se chargeait d'effacer les traces… J'étais admirative devant cette amitié qui semblait sans faille mais le fait qu'ils soient… Eux, me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

-Arrête de rêvasser Leah, se moqua Lily en me secouant.

Nous nous changeâmes et nous descendîmes du train une fois que celui-ci fut arrêté. Nous montâmes ensuite dans une calèche qui nous conduisit jusqu'au château.

-Tout ça m'avait manqué, déclara Lily.

On se sépara pour rejoindre chacune notre table respective. Et comme à l'accoutumée, on ne s'approcha pas de moi de peur de devenir une victime des maraudeurs, le jouet des maraudeurs. La répartition se déroula sans encombre. Il y eut plus de Gryffondor et de Serpentard mais vu l'ambiance qu'il y avait dehors ce n'est pas très étonnant. Le directeur se leva, eut un sourire malicieux et écarta les bras.

-Montrez-moi ce que vous avez prévu cette année, s'amusa-t-il.

Aussitôt, les trois tables réagirent comme un seul homme. Je dois avouer que le rythme rend bien.

-We will we will rock you ! Chantèrent plusieurs voix.

À la fin de notre joyeuse interprétation, les trois tables concernées éclatèrent en applaudissements. J'avais l'étrange sentiment que le Joker ne serait plus là l'année prochaine et je trouvais cela triste en sachant dans quelle ambiance ils seraient. Quand la fin du repas arriva je me faufilais vers Skeeter et la traînais par le bras en direction du premier étage. Elle doit être la seule qui s'en fiche qu'on puisse la voir en « mauvaise compagnie » mais je dois avouer que moi je ne me fiche pas qu'on puisse me voir avec elle, on va croire que je colporte des rumeurs.

-Carlson ? S'étonna la pseudo-journaliste. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Joana Harper et Remus Lupin, tu vois de qui je parle ? Demandai-je.

-Elle est dans ma maison, il est un maraudeur, répondit-elle.

-Euh oui, marmonnai-je. Est-ce qu'ils sont sortis ensemble en cinquième année ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Depuis quand es-tu si commère ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-J'ai pas tout mon temps Skeeter, je dois m'occuper des nouveaux, râlai-je.

-Ce n'est pas gratuit Carlson, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton esprit intelligent et déductif pour une enquête.

-Je n'espionnerais personne, la prévins-je.

-Je veux que tu découvres qui est le Joker, déclara-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? M'étonnai-je.

-Parce que depuis quatre ans qu'il se manifeste je n'ai jamais su de qui il s'agissait, s'agaça la Poufsouffle.

Je ricanais histoire de me ficher d'elle puis je levais la main droite.

-Je découvrirais qui est le Joker, parole de Serdaigle ! Déclarai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Très bien alors surtout sois discrète et évite les maraudeurs, exigea-t-elle.

-J'évite déjà les maraudeurs, marmonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à aller vers la sortie.

-Skeeter, la rappelai-je. Mon info !

-Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

… J'ai donc une deuxième enquête à résoudre ! Mais sur celle-ci je ne serais pas seule, Lily sera assez intriguée pour m'aider.


	4. Chapter 3

PDV Lettice

Premier samedi de septembre. Ce samedi est le plus attendu de l'année, non seulement parce que la semaine de cours qu'on vient de vivre est éreintante mais aussi parce que les équipes de Quiddich sont formées aujourd'hui. C'est pour cette raison que je monte à présent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Je rentrais d'abord dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.

-Debout, murmurai-je en me penchant au-dessus d'un des lits.

L'occupant qui n'était autre que Parkinson se retourna et faillit me mettre son poing en plein visage. Je soupirais, empoignais la couverture du jeune homme puis je tirais de toutes mes forces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'étonna-t-il en me voyant me démener.

-J'essaye de te faire tomber pour te réveiller, répondis-je le plus normalement du monde.

Je remis mes cheveux en ordre pendant qu'il me lançait un regard moqueur.

-Ça devrait mieux marcher avec Regulus, s'amusa-t-il.

... C'est vrai que comparé à ce cher Kiki bah on peut dire que Reggy est un poids plume. Je me rapprochais du lit de ce dernier et me penchais au-dessus de lui.

-Debout, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Parkinson ricana. C'est que depuis le temps il connaît très bien ma technique : parler tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller la personne puis utiliser la manière forte pour mon propre plaisir. Je suis une sadique et je l'assume pleinement. J'attrapais sa couette et je m'apprêtais à tirer dessus quand il se redressa soudainement.

-N'y pense même pas, me prévînt-il avec un regard menaçant.

Je soupirais en relâchant ma poigne pendant que Kiki explosait de rire.

-On ne se moque pas de sa future femme, boudai-je.

-Vous allez-vous marier ? S'étonna Regulus.

-Ce n'est pas encore sûr, avoua Kiki. Elle a le choix entre moi, Higgs et ton frère.

-Quitte à choisir je préfère éliminer Higgs d'office, râlai-je. Au moins avec toi ou Sirius je suis sûre de m'amuser un peu.

-Et puis Sirius est un bon coup à ce qu'il paraît, argumenta-t-il.

... J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Regulus.

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause, devinai-je.

-Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle en la poussant dans les bras de mon frère, déclara Regulus au même moment.

-Il n'y a que toi d'assez tordu pour penser ça, m'agaçai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Si c'était faux alors il t'aurait déjà défendu, se moqua-t-il en se levant de son lit.

Pour se retrouver en boxer devant moi. D'un côté on s'est tous vu grandir entre Sang-Purs donc bon, je me dis qu'on est habitués maintenant. Certes, on passerait pour des exhibitionnistes auprès des autres maisons mais... On s'en fiche en fait, tout le monde se met à poil quand il veut, y a pas de gêne ici. Sauf Rogue, mais lui on le pardonne.

-Tu parles, à chaque fois qu'on se croise il n'arrête pas de me reluquer, répliquai-je.

-C'est vrai que tu t'es améliorée depuis l'année dernière, concéda-t-il.

-Tu lui as dit que tu la trouvais moche cet été, lui rappela Kiki.

Auquel j'envoyais un regard noir.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ricana Regulus, fier de lui.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé la fille qui t'a giflé juste après, déclarai-je.

-C'était toi cette fille, soupira Parkinson.

-Ah oui, fis-je mine de me rappeler. C'est dans ces moments-là que je m'aime.

Je tournais le dos à Regulus en prenant soin de lui envoyer mes cheveux dans la figure. Je sortis du dortoir et je pris la direction de celui appartenant aux maraudeurs. J'ouvris violemment la porte d'un coup de pied. Celle-ci alla rebondir contre le mur et se referma devant moi. Je rouvris la porte plus doucement pour voir que James, Sirius et Peter dormaient encore malgré le boucan que j'avais fait. Remus, lui, était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de moi, m'agaçai-je.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, répondit-il après s'être calmé.

Je lui tirais la langue avant d'aller sauter sur le lit de James.

-Debout capitaine, m'écriai-je en lui atterrissant dessus.

-Ton coude dans mon ventre il était optionnel Lettice, grogna-t-il en mettant ses lunettes.

-C'est en testant toutes les options qu'on sait ce qu'on va aimer ou pas, répliquai-je.

-Bah je n'aime pas celle-là, va réveiller Sirius, râla-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

Je m'approchais du lit de Sirius et au moment même où j'allais lui sauter dessus il se redressa... Sirius hein, pas le lit.

-N'y pense même pas, marmonna-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

... C'est là qu'on se rend compte que les frères Black sont faits pour être frères.

-Bon bah, puisque je suis là autant en profiter, déclarai-je en prenant la direction du dernier lit occupé.

Je m'affalais avec grâce sur le lit du dernier maraudeur qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Oh, c'est toi, grogna Peter en se retournant.

Ce qui eut le mérite de me faire tomber.

-Ce qui est chiant avec toi Lupin, c'est que t'es un lève-tôt, grognai-je comme si de rien.

-Viens à cinq heures, je dormirais peut-être encore, sourit-il.

-T'es un cinglé, soupirai-je. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas chez les préfets en chef ?

-Pour supporter Evans ? S'exclama James. Tu vas pas bien !

-C'était juste une question, pas besoin de m'agresser, râlai-je en m'installant sur le lit du capitaine.

-Elle pourrait en profiter pour fouiller les affaires de Remus et nous balancer pour quelconque motif, argumenta Sirius.

-Faudra qu'on lui règle son compte avant la fin de l'année, conclut James en se levant.

-Et pour répondre à ta question Lettice, j'irai peut-être, marmonna Lupin.

James alla dans la salle de bain pendant près d'une demi-heure que je passais à jouer avec son vif d'or.

-T'es encore là ? S'étonna-t-il.

-J'essaie de fuir l'autre cinglée, marmonnai-je.

-Célina a encore fait des siennes ? S'amusa Peter.

Aussitôt les trois autres maraudeurs ricanèrent et me fixèrent en attendant plus d'explications.

-Elle a demandé à une Serdaigle de faire ses devoirs à sa place, la Serdaigle n'a pas voulu alors elle a fini à l'infirmerie, racontai-je.

-J'espère que ce n'était pas Carlson, marmonna Sirius.

-Non, elle sait très bien que Leah « t'appartient » ! Répliquai-je. C'était une troisième année.

-Une troisième année pour les devoirs d'une septième ? S'étonna Remus.

-Ne me demande rien à moi Lupin, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de la comprendre, marmonnai-je.

Je me levais sur mes deux pieds puis je pris la direction de la sortie.

-Lettice…, soupira Peter dans mon dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius.

-On apprécie Célina et elle déteste ça, expliqua-t-il.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil avant de me détourner aussitôt.

-Où tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Avec Joana, réponds-je sans m'arrêter.

J'adore les maraudeurs, ils sont vraiment sympas… Uniquement quand on est en vacances et quand on est entre nous, à Poudlard ils sont complètement différents et je n'aime pas ça.

-Salut Jojo, souris-je en m'approchant de sa table.

Je m'installais en face d'elle et me servis du lait.

-Le bleu ne te va pas, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse à colorer mes cheveux ? Grogna-t-elle.

Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle donna un coup de tête vers ses camarades de chambre.

-Toutes dans le coup sauf Skeeter, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais pu saquer ces filles, avouai-je.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, sourit-elle.

Anaïs s'approcha de nous et lança un regard désolé à sa sœur. Je vis quatre personnes entrer dans la grande salle.

-Observez et vous saurez pourquoi je suis à Serpentard, souris-je.

Je fis de grands signes en direction des maraudeurs qui s'approchèrent de nous. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils réagissent de la manière que je voulais. Sirius s'installa en face de Joana.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda James en jetant un coup d'œil aux cheveux de la Poufsouffle.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna cette dernière.

-Parce que tu es une victime des maraudeurs et si quelqu'un d'autre que nous te touche…, expliqua Sirius.

-Ça ne va pas le faire, compléta Peter.

Joana jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses camarades de dortoir. Coup d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sirius à ma grande satisfaction. Il se leva et s'installa près des autres filles.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda James en s'approchant.

Les trois filles s'agitèrent sur leurs sièges, l'une d'elle avait même les larmes aux yeux.

-On… On pensait que ça vous ferait plaisir, marmonna l'une des trois filles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Célina en s'approchant des maraudeurs.

-On règle quelque chose, répondit Peter en attendant la suite des évènements.

-Nous faire plaisir ? Répéta James avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, vous la détestez alors on pensait que ça ne vous dérangerait pas, expliqua la même fille.

-Elle est à nous, répliqua Remus.

-Je ne suis pas un objet Lupin, s'agaça la Poufsouffle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Joana et elle s'empressa de baisser la sienne. Remus s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de la jeune fille.

-Elle est à moi plus particulièrement, déclara-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Et c'est quand même là que je me dis que ça ferait un bon film érotique… Mais heureusement que personne ne peut lire dans mes pensées en fait.

-Rendez-lui sa couleur naturelle, ordonna Sirius.

A contrecœur elles s'exécutèrent et Joana récupéra sa belle couleur marron clair. Remus se redressa et les maraudeurs s'en allèrent un par un. Nous nous levâmes toutes les trois et nous sortîmes de la grande sale en direction du terrain de Quiddich.

-Harper ! Appela une voix féminine.

Je me retournais en même temps que les deux autres pour tomber sur Célina.

-Tu as de la chance que les maraudeurs soient intervenus mais ça ne sera pas toujours pareil, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ce sont des menaces ? Demanda Joana.

-Je ne me permettrais pas, après tout Remus semble t'avoir prise sous son aile… C'est une bonne chose, s'amusa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Nous reprîmes notre route dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ? Demanda finalement Joana.

-Comment ça ? M'étonnai-je.

-Elle a l'air de me détester encore plus que Leah ou Lily, soupira-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea Anaïs.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, ironisa la jeune fille. Elle m'a déjà griffé le visage à sang, elle m'a déjà poussé dans le lac en hiver… Ce genre de choses.

-Wowowoh ! La stoppai-je. C'est quoi cette histoire, je n'étais pas au courant.

Elle s'arrêta, un peu étonnée.

-Je suis agréablement surprise, ironisa-t-elle. Je pensais qu'elle s'en vanterait partout.

-Je suis dans son dortoir, je l'aurais forcément su, répliquai-je.

-Entre Lupin et cette garce tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, soupira Anaïs.

Et j'ai envie de dire que cette petite est d'un grand réconfort pour sa sœur… Bon, elle a raison mais ça ne se dit pas à haute voix.

-Y aurait-il du rififi chez les gentils ? Se moqua la même voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

Nous sursautâmes et nous nous retournâmes vers les maraudeurs au complet, Célina, Regulus et Parkinson.

-Loin de là ma chère, je lui disais seulement où s'installer pour admirer nos magnifiques prouesses, mentis-je en prenant Anaïs par les épaules.

-Salut les filles, sourit Lily en s'approchant de nous tout sourire.

Elle ignora superbement les Serpentard, attrapa Joana sous le bras et la traîna jusqu'aux tribunes. Leah arriva peu de temps après l'air complètement embrumé.

-Joana a été victime d'une mauvaise blague ce matin, lui dis-je en guise de bonjour.

Elle lança un regard suspicieux aux maraudeurs.

-Non, même pas, déclarai-je en la traînant vers les vestiaires.

Nous nous changeâmes toutes ensembles dans le vestiaire des filles. Parfois Bibine avait de drôles d'idées… A savoir un entraînement collectif en chaque début d'année. Je sortis du vestiaire en même temps que Leah et Anaïs. Je remarquais les maraudeurs un peu devant nous.

-Et donc pour en revenir à cette mauvaise blague, commençai-je. C'est Joana qui te racontera le mieux mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui fait ce genre de trucs.

-Lui colorer les cheveux en bleu et la pousser dans un lac en plein hiver je ne classe pas ça dans la même catégorie, s'exclama la sœur de la concernée.

-Qui l'a poussé dans le lac ? Nous interrompit Leah.

-La même personne qui lui a griffé le visage à sang, renseignai-je.

-Et ça remonte lors de sa sixième année, elle n'avait personne pour la protéger, soupira Anaïs.

-On en parlera avec Lily, décida la Serdaigle. On est ses amies et il est hors de question qu'on laisse cette cinglée blesser Joana.

-Cette cinglée ? M'étonnai-je.

-Bah oui, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'une fille pour se servir de ses ongles comme arme.

Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain et en passant devant les maraudeurs je vis Remus et Sirius me jeter un regard. Mon plan a marché ! Maintenant il faut qu'ils s'occupent de Célina, elle doit stopper tout ça et peu importe la raison qu'elle a de détester Joana.


	5. Chapter 4

PDV Joana

J'envoyais valser mon réveil en grommelant contre la nouvelle semaine qui m'attendait. Mes camarades de dortoir me jetèrent un regard mais elles tournèrent bien vite la tête. Depuis deux jours que les maraudeurs m'avaient "défendus", elles n'osaient même plus me regarder. J'allais prendre ma douche pendant qu'elles sortaient du dortoir afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après une demi-heure passée sous la douche je sortis de la salle de bain et je me figeais sur place en apercevant la personne sur mon lit. Instinctivement je cachais mon corps seulement recouvert d'une serviette de mes bras. Cette réaction fit rire la personne.

-J'ai déjà tout vu Joana, sourit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lupin ? Demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et je me figeais en attendant la suite des évènements. Il me caressa lentement le bras ce qui, malgré moi, me fit frissonner. Satisfait par ma réaction, il s'éloigna.

-Il faut qu'on parle Joana, soupira-t-il.

-Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, lui rappelai-je.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-il.

-À faire quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Mais à t'habiller, sourit-il.

-J'accepte de te parler à deux conditions, déclarai-je.

-Tu n'es pas en droit de poser des conditions, se moqua-t-il.

Je me détournais de lui, montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée mais il m'attrapa le bras, me retourna et me colla contre son torse.

-Je t'écoute, râla-t-il.

-De un tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de venir dans mon dortoir, m'agaçai-je.

-Moui, éventuellement, s'amusa-t-il.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir puis j'essayais de m'échapper mais il serra sa poigne et j'arrêtais toute tentative.

-Et de deux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et de deux, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Joana, tu n'en as aucun droit, répondis-je.

Il se figea sur place, un peu surpris.

-À moi de poser les miennes, déclara-t-il en me lâchant.

-Bah tu les poseras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je vais être en retard, râlai-je.

-Derrière les serres n°2 une demi-heure avant le repas, murmura-t-il.

Avant de sortir de mon dortoir. Je pus m'habiller tranquillement puis je rejoignis Lettice pour le cours de métamorphose. C'est que Dumbledore a enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas mettre les lions et les serpents dans la même pièce. En arrivant je vis Lettice qui parlait avec Peter et j'attendais un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir d'amis ? Me demanda Célina en s'approchant de moi.

Aussitôt, l'attention des trois autres maraudeurs se concentra sur nous.

-Je te retourne la question, répliquai-je.

-Évite de faire la maligne Harper, s'agaça-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant très bien que si je le faisais les maraudeurs me tomberaient dessus.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'interposa Rosier en arrivant.

-Une petite conversation avec Harper, sourit Célina.

-Cette très chère Joana, s'amusa Avery.

-Je la trouve très en beauté ce matin, déclara Mulciber.

-Vraiment ? Fit mine de s'étonner Rosier. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle faisait partie des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

-Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda Avery en se tournant vers les maraudeurs.

Les trois jeunes hommes haussèrent les sourcils, l'air interrogateur. Me voilà rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions.

-J'aime bien ses yeux, finit par dire James.

-Elle a un beau visage, enchaîna Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lupin qui haussa les épaules.

-Elle est pas mal, marmonna-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'un piège se refermait sur moi, impression renforcée quand je croisais le regard de Célina. Elle s'avança d'un pas mais elle fut bousculée par McGonagall.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ? Demanda-t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard que vous devez rester dans le couloir comme des empotés.

-Vous avez l'air heureuse, ça fait plaisir à voir, commenta Lettice.

Son air sérieux me fit rire.

-Mademoiselle Harper, je peux savoir pourquoi vous pouffez de rire comme ça ?

-Allons madame, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup mieux, soupira mon amie.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna le professeur.

-Ah mais j'espère bien que vous me demandez pardon, râla la blonde.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? S'agaça l'adulte.

-De votre jeu de mot pourri, dire pouffer de rire à une Poufsouffle, vous n'avez pas honte ? S'insurgea Lettice. Regardez, à cause de vous elle pleure.

… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me suis caché pour qu'on ne me voit pas rire.

-… N'en parlons plus, soupira finalement McGo en entrant dans la salle.

-Tu m'en dois une Princesse, chuchota la blonde dans ma direction.

-Arrête avec ce surnom, marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement tous les élèves entrèrent à la suite du professeur et le cours put commencer. Une heure plus tard je me séparais de Lettice afin de retrouver Lily pour le cours de défense.

-Alors ce cours de métamorphose ? Sourit la rouquine.

-Les Serpentards sont des êtres étranges, soupirai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tous les garçons de septième sauf Pettigrow ont dit que j'étais pas mal, jolie, que j'avais de beaux yeux, etc…, expliquai-je.

-D'un côté ils ont raison, mais de l'autre c'est carrément suspect que ça puisse venir d'eux, commenta-t-elle. Tu savais que leurs dortoirs étaient séparés ?

-A qui ? M'étonnai-je.

-Bah, il y a les maraudeurs d'un côté et de l'autre y a Rosier, Rogue, Avery et Mulciber, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, c'est Lupin qui me l'a dit pendant l'une de nos rondes, dans un accès de civisme, ironisa-t-elle.

-Il te fait des confessions au début d'année et il te tiendra les portes à la fin, m'amusai-je.

-Puisse Merlin t'entendre, sourit-elle.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula lentement et je rejoignis la grande salle avec soulagement. Au moment de passer les portes je croisais une Leah décoiffée qui remontait des cachots suivie par… Et oui ces chers maraudeurs !

-Jojo, m'appela la Serdaigle. Faut qu'on parle.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez tous me parler, me lamentai-je.

-Joana faut que je te parle, s'exclama ma sœur en courant vers moi.

-Mais vous m'énervez, prenez un numéro et faites la queue ! Déclarai-je.

-C'est important ce que j'ai à te dire donc je passe en priorité, répliqua Leah.

-Alors viens manger avec moi, soupirai-je.

Elle m'offrit un sourire joyeux et me tira dans la grande salle vers sa table. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les maraudeurs soient là pour assister à ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demandai-je en me servant.

-Je sais tout, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ah, et moi je ne sais rien, tu m'expliques ? Répliquai-je.

-Je suis allé voir Skeeter, murmura-t-elle.

-Quelle utilité ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ce que Lettice a dit dans le train m'a paru suspect et ta réaction encore plus, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je fouillais ma mémoire pour savoir ce que Lettice avait bien pu dire qui aurait pu réveiller la méfiance de Leah.

-Je lui aie demandé si tu étais bien sortie avec Lupin, avoua-t-elle.

-Chuuuuuut, paniquai-je.

-On va dans les cuisines ? Proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais puis je la suivis jusqu'au repère des elfes qui se jetèrent devant nous.

-Du chèvre chaud sur du pain grillé, commanda joyeusement Leah.

-Euh, pareil, marmonnai-je.

Ils s'éloignèrent et je m'installais à une table avec mon amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je jouais avec mes doigts le temps que les elfes nous ramènent ce qu'on avait commandés.

-Je te promets de t'en parler Leah, à toi comme à Lily, déclarai-je.

-Une soirée entre filles vendredi soir ? Proposa-t-elle. Dans la chambre de Lily.

J'acceptais son offre et nous commençâmes notre repas. L'après-midi se déroula trop rapidement et je fis face à Lupin un peu trop tôt à mon goût.

-De quoi tu veux me parler ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant dos à la serre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un aboiement nous fit sursauter. Un gros chien noir s'approcha de nous et nous regarda à tour de rôle comme s'il se demandait ce qu'on faisait ensemble. Lupin lui envoya un regard noir.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça Lupin et dis-moi pourquoi j'ai dû venir ici ? M'agaçai-je.

Le chien aboya en direction du jeune homme et s'approcha de moi. Je commençais à lui gratter les oreilles par pur réflexe.

-Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas chez les lions mais j'arrive à ne pas fuir devant un chien quand même, râlai-je.

-Celui-là est très spécial, se moqua-t-il.

Je tournais la tête vers l'animal et je fus frappée de voir qu'il avait des expressions presque humaines.

-Il est spécialement mignon et j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait un sourire en coin, commentai-je.

Lupin ricana puis il s'installa à mes côtés de sorte à ce que nous formions un cercle avec le chien.

-C'est moi qui va commencer à parler Lupin, déclarai-je. C'est quoi le délire de tes potes à me dire que je suis jolie, que j'ai un beau visage, etc… ?

-Bonne question, tu peux me rappeler de leur en parler ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas ton pense-bête, marmonnai-je.

-Je croyais que les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux, sourit-il.

-Je suis loyale envers mes amies, pas envers celui qui a abusé de moi, grognai-je.

-Tu étais consentante, râla-t-il.

-J'étais bourrée, tu m'as pris ma première fois pour un stupide pari avec Pettigrow et trois semaines plus tard tu m'as accompagné me faire avorter, lui rappelai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Le chien se redressa soudainement et semblait nous fixer comme s'il était bouche bée.

-Je me suis déjà excusé Joana, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom, soupirai-je.

-Un terrain connu, marmonna-t-il. Je te rappelle que je dois poser mes conditions.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu dois en poser mais bon, soufflai-je.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, sourit-il. A chaque fois qu'on se croise seul à seule j'aurais le droit de te poser une question et tu n'auras pas le choix que de répondre la vérité.

J'ouvris la bouche prête à riposter mais je laissais tomber.

-Vas y pose là, grognai-je.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'un chien alors que tu devrais, tu comprends rapidement où je veux en venir… Un peu plus et je serais presque impressionné, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir en attendant sa question.

-J'ai entendu hier qu'on t'avait poussée dans un lac et qu'on t'avait griffé le visage à sang, qui c'était ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ne me demande pas ça Lupin, je ne vais pas m'en tirer sans rien dans cette histoire, soupirai-je.

Il me redressa la tête pour m'obliger à le regarder.

-J'attends, murmura-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours dans l'espoir que quelqu'un apparaisse mais seul le chien me renvoya un regard. Il avait l'air d'attendre la réponse mais il semblait ne pas comprendre le comportement de Lupin.

-Tu n'en as rien à faire, elle est à moitié chez les maraudeurs, soupirai-je.

-Célina ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est Célina qui t'a fait tout ça ?

-Oui, c'est elle, je peux y aller maintenant ? M'agaçai-je.

-Non, sourit-il.

-Et pourquoi donc ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Célina, je l'ai deviné, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai le droit de t'en poser une autre.

Dans un pur accès d'immaturité je le tapais à l'épaule puis je croisais les bras l'air boudeur.

-Tu te sentirais mieux si je disais « Aïe » ? Ricana-t-il.

-Je peux parler de ce qui s'est passé cet été à Leah et Lily ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il. Evans cherche à nous prendre depuis trop longtemps, autant lui donner un motif pour me virer sur un plateau d'or.

-Plateau d'argent, rectifiai-je inconsciemment.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné que je puisse le reprendre.

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir une mère née-moldue, râlai-je. Et ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ça s'est déroulé en dehors de Poudlard donc il n'y a aucun chef d'accusation contre toi.

-Courage, intelligence et ruse, ricana-t-il. Je ne peux qu'applaudir.

-Tu vas te justifier avant d'applaudir, le coupai-je.

Il m'interrogea du regard et je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Le chien se mit à grogner et je recommençais à lui gratter les oreilles.

-On est préfets depuis deux ans donc tu dois savoir que je suis de sang-mêlé, commençai-je.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es à Serpentard, la maison qui déteste tous ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur, y a juste à voir que Black et Potter sont tes meilleurs amis, enchaînai-je. Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi pour ce défi ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Demande-moi la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, s'amusa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel puis je me mis sur mes jambes avant de commencer à m'éloigner.

-Joana, m'appela-t-il.

-Harper, soupirai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire en dehors de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise qu'il s'intéresse à ça.

-J'adore faire de la moto, avouai-je.

Le chien poussa un aboiement joyeux en me fixant et je lui offris un sourire attendri.

-Très bien, sourit-il. A plus tard…

Je lui tournais le dos et je commençais à m'éloigner.

-… Joana, termina-t-il.


	6. Chapter 5

PDV Lily

-En gros on fait nos rondes et on se retrouve dans ma chambre, rappelai-je à Joana et Leah.

Les deux jeunes filles mimèrent un salut militaire au moment où Lupin me rejoignit.

-Je ne me rappelais pas vous avoir mis ensemble toutes les deux, déclara-t-il en les voyant.

Oui, parce que Lupin a décidé tout seul de qui serait avec qui pour les rondes. Du coup Joana se retrouve avec Marlène McKinnon de Serdaigle et Leah se retrouve avec Rogue. Mais bon, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose à craindre vu qu'elle est de sang-pur.

-J'y vais, grogna Leah en prenant la direction des cachots.

Joana me fit un signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner.

-La forme de ton Patronus ? Demanda Lupin.

-On n'est pas seul à seule, répliqua la Poufsouffle sans s'arrêter.

-S'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange, s'amusa le jeune homme.

Il la prit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir. De là où j'étais je n'entendais rien mais vu l'air satisfait du Serpentard en revenant elle avait dû lui révéler l'information.

-On peut y aller, sourit-il.

Il plongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin de la ronde.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demandai-je finalement.

-Comment ça ? Répliqua-t-il.

-On a croisé deux couples en train de se bécoter et tu n'as même pas réagi, expliquai-je.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il détestait les couples mais bon… Il faudra que je lui demande un jour… Il faudra que je rassemble mon courage avant de lui demander.

-Je réfléchissais à quelques questions que je pourrais poser à Joana, m'avoua-t-il.

-Hum, je suppose que j'en saurais plus ce soir, soupirai-je.

-C'est donc ce soir qu'elle vous raconte, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'avancer un peu ? Demandai-je sans trop y croire.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'épingler, sourit-il.

Je réfléchissais au sens de ses paroles sans grand succès.

-Bonne soirée Evans, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je fis demi-tour et une fois que je fus sûre qu'il ne me voyait pas je commençais à courir. Pour m'étaler deux secondes plus tard. Je cherchais ma baguette pour enlever le sort de Bloque-jambes quand je la remarquais dans les mains de mon agresseur.

-Potter, soupirai-je. Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous qui ne peut attendre mais en te voyant j'ai eu envie de rire un peu, se moqua-t-il.

-Je suis assise à tes pieds, je ne peux pas m'enfuir et tu as ma baguette, m'agaçai-je. Rigole et fiche moi la paix.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et à l'aide de sa baguette remonta ma jupe. Par pur réflexe je lui collais une gifle. Geste que je regrettais tout de suite après. Il m'attrapa à la gorge et serra un peu.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu oses porter la main sur moi Evans, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais assez désespéré pour toucher à une sang de bourbe, répliquai-je.

Il relâcha sa poigne et m'offrit un sourire moqueur.

-De un je ne suis pas désespéré, commença-t-il. Et de deux, toi qui nous espionne depuis deux ans pour nous faire renvoyer tu devrais savoir une chose sur moi.

-Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, marmonnai-je.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire des filles avec qui je couche, s'amusa-t-il en promenant une main sur l'une de mes cuisses.

Il se releva brusquement et me lança ma baguette.

-Mon rendez-vous m'attend mais on reporte ça à une prochaine fois, se moqua-t-il avant de me laisser à mon sort.

Je délivrais mes jambes puis je me relevais. En voulant continuer ma route, je croisais un rat qui se faufila entre mes pieds et se dirigea vers les cachots. Avec un soupir, je laissais mes jambes m'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Leah en me voyant enfin.

-J'ai croisé Potter, répliquai-je comme si ça expliquait tout.

… Ce qui est un peu le cas.

-Où sont Lettice et Joana ? Demandai-je.

-Lettice devait parler à Pettigrow et Joana est en train de se doucher, répondit-elle en s'affalant sur mon lit.

-J'ai l'impression que Lettice et Peter sont vraiment proches en ce moment, marmonnai-je.

-C'est parce qu'on entretient une relation secrète, déclara la blonde en entrant dans ma chambre.

Leah se redressa sur ses coudes et haussa les sourcils en direction de la Serpentard.

-Bon d'accord, c'est pas vrai, avoua Lettice.

-Je sais bien que tu as grandi avec les maraudeurs donc tu devrais les considérer un peu comme tes frères, non ? Demanda Joana en sortant de la salle de bain.

Et c'est là que j'ai envie de dire… Que je suis jalouse de son pyjama. Ou de son corps, au choix.

-J'ai grandi avec James et Sirius mais je n'ai connu les deux autres qu'en première année, nous renseigna-t-elle.

-Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna la Serdaigle.

-Bah Remus et Peter sont de sang-mêlé, nous apprit-elle.

-Ah, mais ça explique pourquoi il m'a choisi pour son pari, déclara Joana.

-Quel pari ? Demandai-je.

-Bah, ça fait partie de l'histoire donc je te raconterais plus tard mais je croyais qu'il était de sang-pur moi, marmonna la Poufsouffle.

-Pas du tout, ricana Lettice. Sa propre mère est une moldue.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire face à nos expressions surprises.

-Tu peux nous raconter des histoires sur la haute société ? Quémanda Leah.

-Tu es de sang-pur Lala, lui rappela Joana.

-Certes, mais je suis plus considérée comme une traître à mon sang, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je vous raconterais des petites anecdotes après l'histoire de Joana, déclara Lettice en s'asseyant à côté de Leah.

Je me tournais vers la Poufsouffle en même temps que Leah. Elle se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous vous souvenez de cette fête chez les Potter cet été ? Demandai-je.

Ahah, celle où j'ai collé une gifle à Potter.

-Oui, répondit Leah.

-J'avais un peu abusé sur l'alcool, pas au point d'en ramper par terre mais bon, soupira Joana. En gros Lupin m'a attiré dans une chambre et il a profité de mon état pour qu'on couche ensemble.

-C'était ça le fameux pari ? Sursauta Leah.

-Oui, avec Pettigrow il avait parié sur ça, répondit-elle. Sauf que c'était ma première fois et que j'ai dû me faire avorter trois semaines plus tard.

Un léger silence lui répondit.

-Quoi ? Explosai-je.

-Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant, murmura Leah.

-C'est un maraudeur, soupira la Poufsouffle.

-Oui, je suis d'accord mais c'est plus le style de Potter ou Black, répliqua la Serdaigle.

-Mais faut prévenir McGo, m'écriai-je. On ne peut pas laisser cette enflure au poste préfet-en-chef.

-Laisse tomber Lily, ça s'est passé à l'extérieur de Poudlard donc on ne peut rien faire contre lui, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est pour ça que Lupin m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas l'épingler tout à l'heure, compris-je.

-Au fait Leah, je viens de me rappeler que Skeeter ne donnait pas d'info gratuitement, s'exclama la Poufsouffle.

-Elle m'a demandé de découvrir qui était le Joker, avoua-t-elle.

-Elle ne le sait pas ? S'étonna Lettice.

Leah secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et je me tournais à nouveau vers Joana.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de questions ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, il a décidé qu'à chaque fois qu'on serait seul à seule il me poserait une question, sourit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé jusque-là ? Interrogea Lettice.

-Ce que j'aimais faire en dehors de Poudlard et la forme de mon Patronus, avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

-Un phénix, soupira-t-elle.

-Et pour finir, commençai-je. Qui t'a jeté dans le lac et a fait d'autres choses ?

-Elle est dans le dortoir à Lettice, répliqua-t-elle.

-Célina, sursauta Leah.

Pas que Célina et Lettice soient les seules filles à Serpentard de septième année mais bon, en général on ne retient qu'elles.

-Bon, raconte nous des anecdotes, s'exclama Joana en fixant Lettice.

-Sur qui ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Potter, me moquai-je.

-Hum, une fois où il avait un coup dans le nez, je l'ai vu faire la danse du ventre et après il a essayé d'embrasser Slughorn qui passait pour nous dire de faire moins de bruit, commença-t-elle. Il a tellement été vexé d'être repoussé qu'il s'est à moitié mis à pleurer et le lendemain il a payé tous les témoins pour qu'ils se taisent.

-A ce que je vois ça n'a pas vraiment marché avec toi, s'amusa Leah.

-Il ne m'a pas payé, répliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il a confiance en moi. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien garder ça pour vous.

J'acquiesçais en même temps que les deux autres.

-Sur Black ? Demanda Leah.

Même si elle le repousse à tout bout de champ, je sais très bien qu'elle est attirée par lui, elle est faite de chair et de sang après tout.

-Sirius venait toujours jouer avec moi, il se sentait à part, se rappela-t-elle.

-Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna la Poufsouffle.

-Il était un peu en guerre avec ses parents, il a toujours été attiré par quelques trucs moldus, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comme quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Principalement la moto, avoua-t-elle. Je pense qu'il compare ça à un balai ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, il se dispute souvent avec ses parents, et je pense que Regulus a toujours été le chouchou.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui au fait ? Demanda Joana.

-A Regulus ? S'étonna la Serpentard. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à lui, étant donné qu'il n'a jamais eu de copines j'aime bien le taquiner sur ça mais sinon il n'y a rien. D'ailleurs il est sympa avec moi que quand on est tous les deux, si jamais il y a une troisième personne alors je peux dire adieu à toute trace de civilité.

-Il n'a jamais eu de copines ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il a plus de considération que son frère, soupira la Serpentard.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Disons qu'il faudrait être maso pour sortir avec l'un des Black, s'amusa Lettice.

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le fait que Black change de copines comme de chemises ? Soupira la Serdaigle.

-Entre autre, sourit la blonde. Orion et Walburga Black ne sont pas des exemples de parents model, tant que leurs fils étaient à Serpentard et avaient de bonnes relations alors tout allait bien. Mais Sirius s'est déjà pris quelques Doloris en s'intéressant aux Moldus.

-Ses propres parents ? Demanda Joana, un peu choquée.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il est parti vivre chez James l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, expliqua-t-elle. Tout allait bien quand il était enfant, mais à mesure qu'il grandissait, il prenait de plus en plus conscience de qui il était et il s'est rebellé. Oh bien sûr, il se comporte comme un enfxiré avec pas mal de monde mais c'est une carapace qu'il s'est construit et elle est impossible à fissurer sauf par ses amis. D'ailleurs ne le traitez pas de futur mangemort, vous n'y survivrez pas.

Le regard de Leah s'éclaira et je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle allait essayer juste pour le provoquer.

-Bref, tout ça pour dire que les frères Black ne comprennent rien aux sentiments et aux émotions, et surtout qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de tomber amoureux, ricana-t-elle. D'ailleurs ça me fait rire, ces filles qui ont l'espoir de changer l'un des deux.

-Je suppose que c'est la même chose avec Potter, marmonnai-je.

-Bien au contraire, les enfants de James auront bien de la chance d'avoir des grands-parents aussi charmants, s'amusa la blonde.

-Tu es ironique ? Demanda la Poufsouffle.

-Loin de là chère amie, je vous les ferais rencontrer, sourit-elle.

-Et Lupin dans tout ça ? Interrogea Leah.

-Sa mère est moldue comme je vous l'ai dit et son père travaille au Départements de régulation des créatures magiques, nous renseigna-t-elle. Et Peter n'a jamais voulu me parler de sa famille.

-Le père de Lupin travaille avec les créatures magiques ? S'étonna la Serdaigle. C'est ironique.

Elle sembla regretter ce qu'elle avait dit et se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Joana, on la cuisinera plus tard !

-J'ai un défi à vous proposer, déclara la Poufsouffle en faisant voyager son regard entre Leah et Lettice. Vous savez ce qu'est un vélo ? Bien ! Alors je vous défie de faire une course dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi faire ? Soupirai-je.

Depuis que je suis amie avec Joana, je n'ai pu que remarquer que les Poufsouffle avaient l'esprit tordu.

-Juste pour voir laquelle des deux se débrouille le mieux avec un objet moldu, se justifia-t-elle.

A mon plus grand désespoir les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent.

-Pas ce mardi là mais le prochain, sourit Joana.

-A deux semaines des vacances de la Toussaint ? Ironisa la Serdaigle. Comme ça si on se fait chopper, ce sera encore chaud dans la tête de nos parents.

-Moi mes parents sont habitués à mes conneries, s'amusa Lettice.

-Moi je suis censée être sage, paniqua Leah.

-Oui, censée ! Répétai-je en même temps que Joana.

Elle soupira mais elle finit par accepter puis elle sauta sur Joana et la chatouilla en guise de représailles. Je remarquais que Lettice ouvrait très légèrement la porte et je vis un rat en sortir. Le même qui est passé entre mes jambes quand Potter est parti.


	7. Chapter 6

PDV Leah

-Carlson, tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens nous aider, s'agaça Potter.

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais je finis par bouger de mon siège.

-Il est où Black ? Râlai-je. Il n'y a pas que toi, moi, Lettice et Joana en colle.

-Il va arriver, en attendant arrête de poser des questions, soupira-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous les cinq un samedi soir en colle à récurer des chaudrons ? C'est très simple : Potter et Black ont été surpris en train de lancer des sorts à un Gryffondor, mais comme c'était un simple sort de lévitation, ils s'en sont sortis avec une semaine de colle. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avec Lettice, on est passées à l'endroit où étaient les deux maraudeurs à vélo. Et Joana est là parce qu'on l'a balancé, on ne voulait pas être les seules à se faire prendre. Sinon, les vacances sont dans une semaine jour pour jour.

-D'ailleurs il veut te parler, me renseigna le jeune homme.

Je m'y attendais… Ils ont découvert Merlin seul sait comment que Lettice avait balancé quelques secrets. Ils font la tête à la jolie blonde et même si elle ne le montre pas, je sais qu'elle en est affectée. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'attendais à cette visite de Black.

-Et moi je dois poser une question à Peter, marmonnai-je.

-A propos de quoi ? Me demanda le Serpentard.

-Je préfère lui parler en face si ça ne te dérange pas, soupirai-je.

-Il nous le répètera après de toute façon, se moqua-t-il.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça concerne deux personnes de ta mauvaise troupe et une de la mienne, renseignai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-Salut les filles, s'exclama joyeusement Lily en défonçant la porte.

Elle était suivie de près par Lupin qui s'installa sur une chaise inoccupée.

-Tu ne pourrais pas nous aider ? Se lamenta la Poufsouffle.

-Sûrement pas, s'insurgea la rouquine. C'était ton idée cette course de vélo dont tu assumes.

Joana fit en sorte d'avoir des yeux tristes puis elle fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

-Comment tu peux résister à une personne aussi adorable ? Demanda Lettice en désignant Joana.

-Raah, bon d'accord pour trois chaudrons, mais c'est à moi de les choisir, râla la Gryffondor.

La Poufsouffle et la Serpentard ricanèrent puis elles se tapèrent dans la main. Potter regardait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement et Lupin fixait la scène avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est moi qui suis censée faire des yeux de biche Pouffy, s'amusa Lily.

-En quel honneur Gryffy ? Interrogea Joana.

Avant que la rouquine ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Black et Pettigrow cette fois.

-Peter, faut que je te pose une question existentielle, m'exclamai-je en lui sautant dessus.

Il eut l'air effrayé et essaya de reculer. Il fut sauvé par Black qui me tira hors de la pièce et m'entraîna dans une autre.

-Va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

J'aurais pu refuser et m'en aller mais son regard glacial m'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que Lettice t'a dit exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

-Que tu t'es brouillé avec ta famille, que Regulus a toujours été le préféré, que tu es parti vivre chez James et que tu aimes bien la moto, soufflai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-Quel est ton avis sur toutes ces informations ? Interrogea-t-il.

C'est l'heure de tenter le Diable.

-Que tu finiras mangemort quand même, répliquai-je.

Il fondit sur moi et me plaqua au mur si violemment que ma tête me fit souffrir.

-Ose redire ça Carlson, rien qu'une fois et tu verras, me menaça-t-il.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, soufflai-je.

Il serra la mâchoire et me foudroya du regard.

-Que sais-tu sur Remus ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Parce que tu trouves ironique le fait que son père se charge de la régulation des bêtes magiques, répondit-il.

J'hésitais à lui confier ce que je savais et il dut le voir puisqu'il relâcha un peu sa prise sur mes bras.

-Remus est mon ami depuis sept ans, je connais tous ses secrets, déclara-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Black me tire sur le menton afin que je la libère.

-Arrête ça, me prévint-il. Tu pourrais le regretter plus tard.

-Je suis donc la seule fille qui n'est jamais allée dans ton lit ? Non parce que ça ne me dérange pas si tu ressens l'envie d'énerver quelqu'un d'autre, m'agaçai-je.

-Figure-toi que non, sourit-il. Mais tu es l'objectif que je veux atteindre avant la fin de l'année.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un loup-garou, déclarai-je enfin.

Il se figea, m'envoya un regard noir puis il s'éloigna.

-Comment tu sais ? Interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai fait mes rondes avec lui en sixième année, et le fait qu'il disparaisse une fois par mois m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, expliquai-je.

-Les autres sont au courant ? Soupira-t-il.

-Pas Lily et Joana en tout cas, répliquai-je. Pour Lettice je ne sais pas.

-Fais en sorte que ça reste sous silence Carlson, exigea-t-il.

-Sinon tu vas me faire du chantage ? Me moquai-je.

-Ne me tente pas, Skeeter sera ravie d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, sourit-il en glissant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je repoussais sa main avant de lui envoyer un regard agacé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous Black, m'agaçai-je. On est sorti un mois ensemble entre la quatrième et la cinquième année mais j'ai rompu avant qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit de concret.

-Oui, et c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on garde cette relation secrète, même James n'a jamais été au courant, répliqua-t-il.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Demandai-je. Si tu le dis à Skeeter, ta fierté en prendra un coup puisque je suis l'une des seules à m'être refusée à toi.

Soudain, me rendant compte de quelque chose, je me figeais.

-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes à ce point, compris-je. C'est pour ça que tu me rends la vie infernale.

-Et ça ne va faire qu'empirer, sourit-il. Tu m'as rappelé ce mauvais souvenir et en plus tu as insinué que j'allais finir mangemort, ce n'est pas très glorieux pour toi tout ça.

-Dans ta bonté d'âme tu vas me ficher la paix jusqu'au retour des vacances ? Essayai-je.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et ne se gêna pas pour me reluquer.

-Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur, répliqua-t-il.

Je filais hors de la pièce sans demander mon reste. Je rejoignis mes amies dans la salle de colle.

-Je suis de retour ! Déclarai-je.

-Oh mon Dieu, elle a survécu, fit mine de s'émouvoir Lily.

-Pour le moment Evans, répliqua mon kidnappeur en entrant à ma suite.

Il s'éloigna vers ses amis ce qui me rappela quelque chose.

-Peter, tu peux venir ? Demandai-je.

Il se leva et me suivit jusque dans le parc de Poudlard. Je me frottais les bras pour essayer de me réchauffer. C'est peut-être idiot mais le fait d'être dehors, dans le vent à la nuit tombée bah ça réduit les risques d'être entendus.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu me demande de venir ici ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Qui te dit que c'est important ? M'étonnai-je.

-Pour être seule avec un maraudeur, il faut être complètement inconsciente ou faut avoir un truc à dire, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ce pari avec Lupin ? Demandai-je.

Il parut plus étonné qu'autre chose.

-Quel pari ? Souffla-t-il.

-Celui de coucher avec Joana, répliquai-je.

J'espérais au moins le voir se dandiner d'un air gêné mais il ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils.

-Et si je te dis que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parce ? Soupira-t-il.

-Arrête, c'est Lupin en personne qui l'a dit à Joana, m'agaçai-je.

Il me regarda, un peu perdu.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je veux parler, compris-je.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

Soit Pettigrow est un excellent acteur… Soit Lupin a menti pour une raison inconnue. Je posais mes mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en face de moi.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demandai-je en le secouant.

Il me jeta un tel regard que j'arrêtais tout de suite mon geste.

-Oui, je suis sûr, s'agaça-t-il. Je peux retourner à l'intérieur maintenant ?

Je hochais la tête et je le suivis à nouveau jusqu'à la salle de potions. Je vais finir par connaître ce chemin par cœur.

-Tu veux parler à qui cette fois ? Se moqua Potter en me voyant. Moi ou Remus.

-Pour le moment Lily mais Lupin est peut-être le suivant, répondis-je.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur. La rouquine me suivit jusqu'à la même salle de classe où Black m'avait emmenée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, pour commencer Black va me rendre la vie difficile au retour des vacances, avouai-je.

-Et alors ? S'étonna-t-elle. Enfin je veux dire que ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

-Notre tête à tête de tout à l'heure l'a un peu énervé et pour faire simple ça va empirer, expliquai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué, mais je vous dirais tout un jour, c'est promis, soupirai-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air intrigué.

-Tu m'as emmenée ici juste pour attiser ma curiosité ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai interrogé Peter, commençai-je. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait de pari avec Lupin.

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit en un « O » parfait puis elle finit par soupirer.

-Je ne la sens pas cette histoire, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que veut Lupin mais ça ne me plaît pas.

-Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra comprendre les garçons, soupirai-je.

Elle ricana pour toute réponse et nous sortîmes de la pièce.

-Peut-être qu'ils seront tellement occupés par les examens finaux qu'ils nous ficheront la paix ? Proposa-t-elle.

J'échangeais un regard avec elle avant d'exploser de rire.

-Alors ? Demanda Joana en nous rejoignant. Scoop ou pas scoop ?

Je jetais un regard surpris à la Poufsouffle.

-La colle est finie ? M'étonnai-je.

-Positif Carlson, répondit Potter. On ne peut pas dire que tu nous a beaucoup aidé.

-Gros scoop, s'exclama Lily en ignorant le maraudeur.

-Vous verrez ça demain, intervint Lupin. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs.

-Je… J'ai été invitée à dormir ailleurs que dans mon dortoir, inventa Joana.

Monsieur préfet-en-chef fronça aussitôt les sourcils. C'est qu'il doit être jaloux à l'idée de partager ce qui lui appartient.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions Lupin, déclarai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle va juste dormir avec Lily dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef.

-De toute façon personne ne pourra plus faire ce que tu as déjà fait, enchaîna Lily.

Le maraudeur nous envoya un regard noir puis tourna les talons. Seul Potter avait l'air de ne rien comprendre. J'attrapais le bras de Lettice et à nous quatre, nous prîmes la direction de la fameuse chambre. Vu tout ce qu'on s'est dit dans cette pièce, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : heureusement que les murs ne peuvent rien répéter !


	8. Chapter 7

PDV Lettice

-Tu vas encore fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? M'interrogea Célina.

Je levais les yeux au ciel sans me retourner. Je continuais ma route jusqu'à quitter le wagon « réservé » aux Serpentards.

-Coucou, m'exclamai-je en arrivant au compartiment de mes trois amies.

Joana s'était endormie, Leah était à deux doigts de faire la même chose et Lily releva la tête du journal en me voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez vous ennuyer quand je ne suis pas là, soupirai-je.

-Tu es notre raison de vivre, se moqua la Gryffondor.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'effondrer aux côtés de Leah ce qui la fit sursauter.

-T'es encore vivante ? Fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

-Je ne t'aurais laissé tomber pour rien au monde, répliquai-je.

Elle m'offrait un sourire moqueur avant de tourner la tête vers Joana.

-Laisse-la se reposer, souffla Lily.

-À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Lupin a contre elle ? Demanda Leah à la cantonade.

Je le connais depuis nos 11 ans et Lily passe presque toutes ses soirées avec lui... Je suppose qu'on est les seules à pouvoir le "comprendre".

-Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, avoua Lily.

-Et moi, ils me font la tête, soupirai-je.

Si ça ne s'arrêtait qu'aux maraudeurs... Seulement Célina cherche à me rendre la vie impossible en me subtilisant mes affaires. De plus Kiki et Regulus ne veulent plus du tout me parler.

-Plus personne ne te parle ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

-Si, Peter, mais il a toujours été mon meilleur ami, de plus nos conversations se déroulent dans le plus grand secret, déclarai-je.

On est obligés d'aller dans la salle sur demande, juste pour échapper à leur fichue carte !

-En parlant de Peter, commença la rouquine. Tu penses qu'il t'a dit la vérité à propos du pari ?

-Oui, répondit Leah. Lupin a dû inventer cette histoire pour que ça passe mieux auprès de Joana.

-C'est là que je ne comprends pas, soupira Lily. Il a beau être le plus "raisonnable" des maraudeurs mais c'est quand même une ordure. Pourquoi il a-t-il voulu préserver Joana ?

-Il s'est senti coupable en apprenant que c'était sa première fois ? Proposai-je.

Lily n'eut pas l'air convaincu et Leah plongea dans ses pensées.

-Je vais voir Anaïs, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, annonçai-je.

… Dieu a créé le vent uniquement pour cette occasion. Je sortis du compartiment puis je pris la direction opposée du wagon des serpents. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on pose une main sur ma bouche et qu'on m'entraîne dans une pièce sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandai-je, blasée.

Je ne sais pas à qui je parle mais je sais qu'on est dans les toilettes.

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Demanda une voix trafiquée.

Et encore, je n'ai jamais entendu une voix trafiquée aussi mal faite.

-Oh, salut Reg, comment tu vas ? Demandai-je.

Un silence me répondit puis je l'entendis étouffer un juron.

-Comment tu…, commença-t-il.

-Ta vox t'a trahi, répliquai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Leah qui se figea en nous apercevant.

-Va ailleurs Carlson, c'est un kidnapping, déclara le jeune homme.

-Oh, d'accord, je vous allume la lumière ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît, répondit le jeune Black.

Elle alluma la lumière et s'en alla en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Vous pensez que c'est une amie ingrate, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas du tout ! Que serait les voyages en Poudlard Express sans kidnapping occasionnel ? Pour faire simple, tout le monde est habitué à en voir ou à en être victime.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demandai-je.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oh, juste un peu, répliquai-je.

-C'est toi qui a sorti mes histoires de famille à tes copines, s'agaça-t-il.

-Et donc c'est à toi d'être en colère, c'est ça ? Râlai-je.

-Exactement, soupira-t-il.

-Si c'était le cas alors on ne serait pas là, soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction.

-La vérité maintenant ? Demandai-je.

-C'est la vérité Lettice, tu es mon amie et…, commença-t-il.

-Arrête, on n'est pas amis, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répliquai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, ironisai-je. Les seuls moments où l'on se parle c'est en cachette.

-Tu t'es mis presque toutes les personnes de ta maison à dos, me rappela-t-il.

-C'est juste une excuse pour te sentir moins coupable, murmurai-je, subitement lasse. On avait nos conversations secrètes bien avant cette année.

-Lettice, soupira-t-il.

-Tu as honte de moi, je le comprends ! M'écriai-je. Après tout, je suis la petite folle de Serpentard, je fais tout pour me faire remarquer, et en général je n'attire que les moqueries, donc je le comprends. Mais Regulus, on se connaît depuis l'enfance alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me mens pas !

Je lui tournais le dos puis je sortis des toilettes avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Arrivée devant mon compartiment, je pris une grande goulée d'air pour me calmer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Remus accroupi devant une Joana qui se frottait les yeux. Il l'avait réveillée, sans aucun doute. Leah était portée disparue et Lily les surveillait par-dessus son journal. Je me glissais à côté de la rouquine l'air de rien.

-Le journal est à l'envers, nous renseigna le jeune homme.

… Certes.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas lire à l'envers que ça doit être le cas pour tout le monde, se rattrapa Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin ? S'agaça la Poufsouffle.

Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose sur elle, c'est qu'elle déteste être réveillée.

-J'ai une question te poser, répondit-il.

-Je m'en serais douté, soupira la Poufsouffle. Vas y !

-Devant Evans et Lettice ? Sourit-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Râla la jeune fille.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules et se releva. Cependant il baissa un regard surpris vers Joana quand celle-ci s'accrocha à son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Tu m'as tiré du sommeil donc tu assumes, s'énerva-t-elle.

-On avait dit seul à seule Joana, et actuellement ce n'est pas le cas, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu avais dit pour commencer, s'agaça-t-elle. Et si tu ne me poses pas ta question tout de suite je te fuirais comme la peste.

-Tu n'es pas en droit de faire du chantage Joana, se moqua-t-il.

-Harper, corrigea-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que je continuerais à t'appeler par ton prénom alors pourquoi tu te bornes ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je fais partie de ceux qui ne perdent pas espoir, répliqua-t-elle en le lâchant. Tu as posé ta question, tu peux t'en aller.

-Je n'ai pas posé ma question, souffla-t-il.

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi bornée, sourit-elle.

… Qui aurait cru qu'une Poufsouffle pourrait être aussi manipulatrice ? Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant elle.

-Joana, c'est un coup que tu as joué contre toi, se moqua le jeune homme. Si tu m'avais laissé poser ma question alors tout ça ce serait terminé un peu plus tôt. Mais tu sembles aimer ce petit jeu donc bon, je ne m'opposerais pas à tes envies.

Il se releva avec un sourire en coin avant de sortir de notre compartiment.

-Je suis stupide, déclara Joana au moment où Leah apparaissait devant la porte.

Lily lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer sous les ricanements de la Serdaigle.

-Et tu oses prétendre être mon amie, grogna la Poufsouffle.

-Vous cherchez tous les deux à vous manipuler, soupira la brune. Lupin a plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine.

-La mère de James va venir chercher les maraudeurs à la gare, déclarai-je.

-Et alors ? S'étonna Lily.

-Si j'arrive à la saluer, j'en profiterais pour vous présenter et elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de vous poser des questions, souris-je.

-Et Lupin en aura donc moins à me poser, s'extasia Joana.

C'est en tout cas mon plan. J'aurais dû lui demander pourquoi il s'acharnait sur Joana quand on s'entendait encore bien.

-Qu'est-ce que Black te voulait ? Me demanda Leah.

Je racontais ce que Regulus m'avait dit sous les yeux étonnés des filles.

-Peut-être qu'il te prend pour une sorte de grande sœur, supposa Lily.

-Peut-être que tous les garçons à Serpentard sont bizarres et incompréhensibles, soupira la Serdaigle.

-On arrive, nous coupa Joana.

-A tout à l'heure, déclarai-je en me levant.

Je sortis du compartiment et m'avançais vers le wagon des serpents. Merlin, faite que ma valise soit intacte ! J'ouvris la porte et aussitôt un silence pesant fit place aux discussions. Je récupérais mon bien avant de l'analyser sous tous les angles.

-Peter nous a empêchés de faire quoique ce soit sur ta valise, déclara Célina en se levant. Mais tu auras compris que tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez nous.

-Vous me virez de ma maison ? Soufflai-je.

-Bel esprit de déduction, répliqua-t-elle.

Je cherchais les regards de Kiki, Regulus ou bien d'un des maraudeurs. Les deux premiers avaient baissé la tête sur leurs mains. Remus, James et Sirius restèrent impassibles et Peter avait l'air résigné. Il avait dû me défendre, en vain.

-Merci Peter, pour ma valise, précisai-je.

Je rétrécissais mon baguage, le glissais dans ma poche puis je leur tournais le dos. Je rejoignis mes amies avec un immense sentiment de solitude.

-Toi, ça ne va pas, devina Lily en me voyant.

-Tout va bien, mentis-je.

Cependant ma voix me trahit en se brisant.

-Lettice, commença la Serdaigle. Tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à…

-Ils m'ont virée, avouai-je. Ils m'ont virée de ma maison.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi triste, j'aurais pu rire de leurs expressions choquées.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit, s'insurgea Lily.

-On règle nos affaires comme ça à Serpentard, marmonnai-je. Même l'intervention d'un professeur n'y pourrait rien.

-Il est hors de question qu'on laisse passer ça, s'énerva la rouquine.

-Tu ne t'en mêleras pas Lily, déclarai-je. Si tu mets ton nez là-dedans, tu n'en ressortiras pas sans séquelles. De plus les maraudeurs seront encore plus contre toi et là ce sera la fin.

-Personne ne s'en mêlera, souffla Joana. On va réfléchir où tu pourrais dormir au retour des vacances.

Lily se mit sur ses jambes, l'air furieux.

-Le train ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter, grogna-t-elle avant de sortir du compartiment.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une des portes du train. Nous descendîmes de notre moyen de transport une fois que celui-ci fut à l'arrêt. Je redressais la tête et j'aperçus enfin la mère de James.

-On va par là, soufflai-je.

Elles me suivirent docilement et je ralentis l'allure quand j'arrivais près de ma cible.

-Lettice, m'appela-t-elle.

Je fis signe aux filles de me suivre et je m'approchais de madame Potter avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour madame, saluai-je.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emmeline, soupira-t-elle.

-Les habitudes ont la vie dure, m'amusai-je.

Les maraudeurs et les filles fixaient la scène comme à un match de tennis.

-Je suis d'une impolitesse, fis-je mine de m'émouvoir. Je vous présente Lily, Joana et Leah.

-Ah, c'est donc vous les jeunes filles qui donnent du fil à retordre à ces garnements, s'amusa l'adulte.

-Sûrement, s'exclama fièrement la rouquine.

… Je ne la savais pas suicidaire.

-Alors les filles, comment allez-vous passer vos vacances ? Demanda Emmeline.

-Exclusivement en famille, répondit Joana.

-Je les emmène en France pour Noël, précisai-je.

-Et moi à New York pour la nouvelle année, renchérit Leah.

-Il faut bien nous faire pardonner nos futures absences, termina Lily.

-Tu m'enverras des photos Lettice ? Sourit l'adulte.

-Seulement… Celles où on est potables, souffla Joana.

Elle se mit à rougir sous tous les regards des personnes écoutant la conversation.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te trouves moche ? S'exaspéra la Serdaigle.

-Un peu quand même, répondit timidement la Poufsouffle.

-Qui a osé vous mettre cette idée en tête ? Râla Emmeline.

-Sur quoi tu te bases ? Demanda Lily.

-Sur rien du tout, marmonna-t-elle en nous tournant le dos.

-Vous êtes majeures ? Demanda l'adulte dans le seul but de détourner la conversation.

-Aucune de nous ne l'est, avoua la rouquine.

-29 décembre, soupira Joana.

-14 avril, m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

-30 janvier, enchaîna Lily.

-27 mai, souffla Leah, l'air grognon.

Mademoiselle n'aime pas être la plus jeune du groupe.

-Voilà ma sœur, déclara la Serdaigle. A dans deux semaines.

Elle s'éloigna vers une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

-Je vais y aller aussi, ma famille doit m'attendre, soupira Lily.

Elle fit un signe de la main à la cantonade et s'en alla vers le monde des moldus.

-Elle est née-moldue, renseigna la Poufsouffle en voyant la mine étonnée d'Emmeline.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua l'adulte. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, hein !

-Je vous crois, sourit Joana.

-J'ai été ravie de vous revoir Emmeline, déclarai-je.

-Moi de même Lettice, passe un jour à la maison, répondit-elle.

J'acquiesçais en soupirant puis je tournais les talons en entraînant mon amie avec moi.

-Où est ta sœur ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Elle veut passer ses vacances à Poudlard, répondit-elle.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et je transplanais jusque chez elle.


	9. Chapter 8

PDV Joana

-A tout à l'heure ma chérie, me cria ma mère. Sois prudente !

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de m'engouffrer dans la cheminée. J'allais juste sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques livres. Certes, ce n'est pas très prudent vu les temps qui courent mais bon… J'atterris un peu durement au Chaudron Baveur où trois personnes se trouvaient. Je saluais le barman, préférant ignorer les deux autres.

-Joana, m'appela l'un d'eux.

-Black, saluai-je.

-On est plus à Poudlard ma belle, tu peux m'appeler Sirius, répliqua-t-il.

-Et Lupin, je dois l'appeler par son prénom ? Ironisai-je.

-Ca me ferait plaisir, répondit le concerné. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

Je lui lançais un regard agacé auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-Viens donc te joindre à nous, sourit Black.

-J'y réfléchirais… Sirius, mentis-je. Pour le moment je vais chez Fleury et Bott.

Je leur tournais le dos, préférant ignorer le grand sourire du brun. Arrivée à la boutique, je m'avançais dans le labyrinthe des étagères, puis je cherchais mon bonheur.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? Me demanda une voix masculine.

Je me retournais en sursautant vers l'origine de cette fameuse voix pour découvrir un de mes camarades de classe.

-Amos, soupirai-je. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolée Jojo, je ne t'avais même pas reconnue, m'avoua-t-il.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir en réponse au surnom qu'il m'avait attribué. Mes amies et ma sœur étaient les seules à pouvoir m'appeler ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

-C'est un petit boulot, histoire de gagner un petit quelque chose, marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis étonnée que tes parents puissent te laisser sortir vu les évènements, soupirai-je.

-J'ai pensé la même chose en te voyant, tu ne devrais pas être là, souffla-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Comment ça se fait que tu me parles ? Demandai-je.

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

-A Poudlard, les seules personnes qui me parlent sont Lily, Lettice, Leah et Anaïs, expliquai-je.

-Oh, et bien tu es une des victimes préférées des maraudeurs, garde le pour toi tant que je peux les éviter alors je le fais, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as peur d'eux ? M'étonnai-je.

-Pas de tous, se rattrapa-t-il. Pettigrow n'est pas vraiment effrayant, mais Lupin c'est le pire.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Soupirai-je.

-Black et Potter ont tendance à utiliser leurs poings mais Lupin est le cerveau, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu insinues que mes amis sont stupides ?

Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !

-Pas du tout, marmonna Amos. A plus tard Harper.

Il s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec le maraudeur.

-Je trouve ça plutôt marrant, déclara ce dernier.

-Quoi donc ? Soupirai-je.

-La capacité qu'il a à t'appeler Jojo puis Harper en moins de dix minutes, sourit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel sans rien lui répondre puis je recommençais mes recherches.

-Tu es d'accord avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en me suivant.

-J'ai été victime d'assez de mauvaises blagues pour savoir que Black et Potter sont loins d'être idiots, répliquai-je. Si elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre moi, j'en serais presque impressionnée.

-Et moi, je ne t'impressionne pas ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Hum, le seul truc qui m'impressionne chez toi, c'est ton entêtement à m'appeler par mon prénom, marmonnai-je.

Il éclata franchement de rire et je me figeais pour l'observer.

-Quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu m'entends rire ? Devina-t-il.

-Oui, c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs, avouai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu as un beau rire, commençai-je.

Que Merlin m'achève sur place, j'ai fait un compliment à Lupin !

-Mais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais ça me fait bizarre, d'habitude tu es moqueur et là… Juste insouciant, terminai-je.

-Tu arriverais presque à m'attendrir Joe, sourit-il.

-Joe ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom et tout le monde utilise « Jojo » donc bon, j'invente un surnom qui m'est exclusivement réservé, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je vois, soupirai-je. Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?

-Ah oui, Sirius veut être sûr que tu nous rejoindras, expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le choix si j'ai bien compris, m'agaçai-je.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je te payerais à boire, se moqua-t-il.

J'eus un sourire ironique dans sa direction.

-Seulement de la bière-au-beurre, s'agaça-t-il.

-D'accord, je vous rejoindrais, soufflai-je.

Il eut un sourire satisfait puis me laissa seule parmi les rayonnages. Non mais il a vraiment cru que j'allais à nouveau boire avec lui ? Certes, on ne serait pas seuls mais quand même. Et puis… Non et non, c'est tout !

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? Me demanda Amos en débarquant.

-Non, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, m'agaçai-je.

Je lui tournais le dos avant de sortir de la boutique sans rien prendre. Arrivée dehors je soupirais lourdement puis je rejoignis les deux maraudeurs au Chaudron Baveur.

-Tu avais hâte de nous rejoindre ? S'amusa Sirius.

-J'avais surtout hâte de me débarrasser d'Amos, répliquai-je en m'installant à côté du brun.

Celui-ci me tendit ma boisson dont je bus une petite gorgée.

-Il n'y a rien dedans, me rassura-t-il.

-Je sais, Tom n'aurait jamais laissé des mineurs boire de l'alcool forte, souris-je.

-Alors pourquoi cette méfiance ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne me méfie pas, je ne fais que savourer, répliquai-je sans baisser les yeux.

Il se pencha un peu et me fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu es plus courageuse que je ne le pensais, s'amusa-t-il.

-Le courage fait souvent la paire avec la stupidité, marmonnai-je.

-Evans est stupide, ce n'est pas ton cas, souffla-t-il.

Finalement, il se redressa et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-On devrait organiser ce genre de petit moment entres ennemis plus souvent, se moqua le brun.

-Vous êtes mes ennemis à cause de tout ce que vous m'avez fait, aurai-je l'honneur de savoir ce que vous me reprochez ? Demandai-je.

-En cinquième année, tu as commencé à manger avant nous, soupira Black.

-Oui, ça excuse les mauvaises blagues mais pas ce qui s'est passé cet été, m'agaçai-je.

-C'était un pari, marmonna Lupin.

-Leah est allée voir Pettigrow et il lui a assuré qu'il n'avait jamais fait de pari avec toi, répliquai-je aussitôt.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? S'écria-t-il. Tu cherches quoi exactement ? A te faire souffrir en te rappelant cette soirée ? A me causer du tort ? N'importe quelle autre fille aurait été heureuse à ta place.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, râlai-je.

-C'est vrai, tu es dix fois plus têtue que les autres, marmonna-t-il. Si j'avais su ça, j'aurais passé un bon moment avec une autre.

-Tu as fait tout ça juste pour passer un « bon moment » ? Explosai-je.

-Arrête ça Harper, c'est du passé, souffla-t-il.

-C'est bien, tu connais mon nom, ironisai-je. Essaie de t'en rappeler pour les prochaines fois qu'on se verra.

Il se leva en manquant de faire tomber sa chaise.

-Je vais me calmer, déclara-t-il avant de partir aux toilettes.

-Ouais, va-t'en, grognai-je.

Moi, suicidaire ? Absolument pas voyons. J'attendis qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision avant de tourner la tête vers Black, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne saurais pas ce qui lui traverse l'esprit ? Demandai-je innocemment.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Joana, sourit-il. Mais je te tire mon chapeau.

-Parce que je suis encore vivante ? Ironisai-je.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Remus autant en colère, m'avoua-t-il.

-J'hésite entre me méfier de lui ou me réjouir de l'état dans lequel je l'ai mis, me moquai-je.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop, comme l'a dit ce cher Amos, c'est Remus le cerveau et il peut t'en faire baver, me prévint-il.

-Oh, il t'a raconté, souris-je.

-C'est à moi qu'il a tout raconté Joana, y compris ce qui s'est passé cet été, m'apprit-il. James et Peter ne sont même pas au courant.

-Peter est forcément au courant puisque Leah est allée le voir pour confirmation, répliquai-je.

-Et intelligente avec tout ça, sourit-il. Je t'aime bien en fin de compte.

-Seulement hors période scolaire, marmonnai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Lettice m'a dit que vous étiez différent, expliquai-je. En vacances, vous êtes plus sympas qu'à Poudlard et je ne peux qu'être d'accord. En tout cas pour toi.

-Me voilà flatté, s'amusa-t-il. Comment va Lettice ?

-Bien, vous lui manquez, avouai-je. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de la virer de votre maison ?

-C'est Célina qui a eu l'idée, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu étais d'accord, soufflai-je. C'est ton amie d'enfance Sirius, tout comme à Potter ou à ton frère. Et je suis à peu près certaine que Parkinson l'apprécie.

-C'est ça les Sang-Purs Joe, soupira-t-il.

-Hum hum !

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux pour nous tourner vers Lupin. Qui paraissait plus que furieux.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, marmonnai-je.

-Attends, me rattrapa Sirius. Comment tu as su qu'on était encore mineurs ?

-Oh, j'ai dit ça au hasard, avouai-je. La plupart des élèves de septième année sont nés entre janvier et août, ceux qui sont nés après ont généralement un an de plus.

-Mais tu es née en décembre, se rappela le brun. Donc t'es déjà majeure.

-Brillante déduction, me moquai-je.

-Pourquoi avoir dit à Emmeline que ce n'était pas le cas alors ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Dans ma tête je ne serais majeure qu'à mes 18 ans, avouai-je.

-C'est dans un peu plus d'un mois, tu vas tenir ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous nous réservez, soupirai-je.

-Tu verras bien, marmonna Lupin avec un regard noir en direction de Sirius.

Il est prêt à s'embrouiller avec son meilleur ami juste parce qu'il lui a piqué son « Surnom exclusif »…

-Tu es vraiment un gamin, m'agaçai-je.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, contourna la table, m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

-N'en fais pas une habitude Lupin, m'écriai-je en me détachant.

-Moi, un gamin ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, et ta réaction le prouve, m'énervai-je. Tu es un crétin sans scrupules, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste de m'avoir fait tout ce que tu as fait, tu n'as plus intérêt à m'approcher, t'es un monstre.

-Joana !

Je tournais la tête vers Sirius qui secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Quand je me tournais à nouveau la tête vers Lupin, celui m'attrapa le menton et me força à le regarder.

-Tu as raison Harper, je suis un monstre sans scrupules, je n'hésiterais à te faire du mal et sans m'approcher de toi comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé, murmura-t-il. Je suis un loup, tu es un agneau, tu ferais mieux de fuir avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Il me relâcha brusquement et j'en profitais pour tourner les talons.

-Joana, m'appela Sirius. Excuse-le !

-Que je le pardonne ou pas, il me fera vivre un enfer donc ça ne sert à rien ! Répliquai-je.

-Parle à Leah, souffla-t-il. Parle-lui du mois de juillet entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, elle va avoir des trucs intéressants à te raconter.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur mais il me tournait déjà le dos. Je m'engouffrais dans la cheminée en ayant hâte de rentrer chez moi. Qu'est-ce que je regrette le plus exactement ? De ne pas avoir profité du comportement plus humain de Black ? Ou bien que Lupin se soit mis à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ? C'est ce que je voulais, mais je me rends compte à présent que ça va être l'enfer.


	10. Annonce

Bien le bonjour !

Je viens annoncer ici et maintenant que j'arrête la publication de cette fic sur ce site.

Pourquoi ? Et bien la réponse est évidente : je n'ai aucun avis !

Si je publie cette fiction c'est pour vous, moi je connais déjà la fin, je sais ce qui va se passer, etc…

Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs fantômes, mais vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer la suite vous-mêmes, je vous laisse tous les droits.

Voili voilou, j'aurais aimé vous faire partager plus mais vous en avez décidé autrement ! \o/.

~Bonne journée/Soirée.


End file.
